When data used in a host are stored to plural external storage devices, main and sub external storage devices that hold the same data are sometimes provided under individual external storage control devices. In this case, these external storage control devices are mutually connected, and the main external storage control device issues a write command to the external storage control device which controls sub external storage devices when the external storage control device which controls main external storage devices receives a write command. Thus, data stored in the main and sub external storage devices are duplicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,845 discloses a method in which an external storage control device which controls main external storage devices and one which controls sub external storage devices are mutually connected. A main external storage control device which has received a write command from a host, transfers data to a sub external storage control device. Thus, the write process is performed in parallel for both of main and sub external storage devices.